Bound To You
by HouseofWolves06
Summary: After a long term away from home, Lady Rosaline returns to find a very different England, her childhood friend is an outlaw and the handsome yet chilling new Lord of Locksley quite compelling as well as frightening. She has seemed to have more than she bargained for when she moves back to Nottingham. OC/Guy
1. Chapter 1

_First things first:_

_Thank you so much for checking it out and I hope you enjoy this._

_I will start the story off post-season 1 and pre-season 2, and then finish in season 3._

_Hoping all goes well and it gets a decent amount of views and reviews._

_So enjoy!_

**(DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD OR ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OCs)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Homecoming<strong>

"How much longer to Nottinghamshire coachman?" Rosaline leant out of the moving coach window and called out to the driver. "I wish to arrive in Locksley before nightfall."

"Not long now mi 'lady" the coachman answered, his eyes not leaving the road. Rosaline returned inside the coach. Sighing in frustration at her travelling partner opposite her. It was a man no older than 40 dressed in fine silk and cotton. He sat straight having an almost regal air about him.

"Patience, Lady Rosa. You will return home in due time." Her companion chided, patting her knee. "We will have to visit the town before returning you back home I am afraid. The captain required me to supply the ship with more provisions for the journey back to Florence."

"If we must, Armand." Rosaline shrugged. She was very eager to get arrive. She looked out once more of the window, taking in the lush green English countryside. It had been raining heavily a few hours before and the leaves on the trees dripped with the rain water and the smell of grass and dirt filled her senses and she closed her eyes as she inhaled.

She'd never thought she would say this; but she was glad it had rained. Spending the last 10 and a half years in a gloriously sunny environment had gotten to boring for her tastes and she longed for the cold and wet summers of home. Why? She couldn't answer. Rosaline therefore concluded she must be mad to prefer the stormy and grey weather of England over the almost tropical climate of Italy.

"I must ask my lady," Armand said, breaking her away from her thoughts, "Why do you desire to return to Locksley? Your home burned down almost a year ago, and forgive me for saying, all your family is gone. What do you possibly have to return to?"

Rosaline smiled. "Honestly?" the older man nodded "I have no idea. I have nothing left in England save one man that stopped contacting me after he went to Jerusalem. But now he is back in his home country I hope we can pick up where we left off.

I could not and would not spend a day more in that infernal country. The place I spent a decade in misery and now my husband has passed, I see no reason for me to remain in Italy."

"I understand my lady." Armand bowed in apology for the personal question he asked.

The coach slowed down as it arrived over a bridge. Rosaline looked out of the window and saw the large town ahead surrounded by the high stone wall and the towers of the sheriff's castle poking at the sky. They had arrived in Nottingham.

* * *

><p>The sun shone high in the sky, signally midday. Despite the sunshine, it was mid-autumn which meant there was a slight chill in the air. Rosaline rubbed her bare forearms from the cold.<p>

Armand and the coach man had gone off to purchase their provisions, leaving the young woman to wander around the town. Ignoring Armand's suggestion to stay in the coach, Rosaline had to get out to stretch her legs.

Nottingham was bustling and it seemed to be market day. Carts full of vegetables, fabrics, nick knacks of all sorts and many other products surrounded the town square. Rosaline went over to one cart that held ceramic items; pottery mostly. She noticed the woman manning the cart was holding a sickly looking child in her arms and two other children who looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"How much for this?" She asked the mother, fingering a small yet detailed vase.

"4 pennies miss." Came her reply. Rosaline was shocked at how low the prices were.

"Really? I'd expect something of this craftsmanship to cost a lot more than that." She took out her purse and selected 10 gold crowns. "Here this should earn you some food for the week." As she handed the money to the poor woman and her children, she took the small vase and walked off. The Woman shouted a 'Thank you kindly, miss!' as she walked off, a small smile playing on her lips.

Unbeknownst to Rosaline, she was being watched from a balcony of the sheriff's castle by striking blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to none other than sir Guy of Gisborne; the current lord of Locksley. The first thing he had noticed was her long flowing hair. One of the many beautiful traits she had possessed was her red hair. When she turned he fully took in the view of her features. She had an oval shaped face that had her petite nose and large brown eyes. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and her lips full and rouged.

"Gisborne? Are you even listening?" Scolded the sheriff along with a very irritated expression plastered on his face. Vaisey followed his gaze to the woman standing in the market place. He huffed in annoyance. "If you would like to stop gawping like an absolute moron at the girl and get back to the conversation?"

Guy widened his eyes in embarrassment as he realised what he was doing. "Apologies sir. I am listening."

"Honestly Gisborne." The sheriff rolled his eyes and walked off, Guy following behind. But not before he took one more glance at the young woman below him.

As if she could feel someone staring at her, Rosaline looked up to see the tall man in black walk away from the castle balcony. She shrugged it off and returned to the coach.

* * *

><p>Once Rosaline had returned to the carriage to find her two escorts waiting beside the horses.<p>

The three quickly departed from Nottingham town and headed for Locksley.

As they arrived, Armand placed his hand atop of Rosaline's. "My lady Rosa. Are you sure you will not change your mind and return to Italy with me? You are leaving all your lands and wealth behind in exchange of nearly nothing."

"My mind is made up Armand. I have no desire to return, not now, not ever. And as for my lands, you may have them."

"Perdonatemi?" Armand asked in shock, slipping back into his native language.

"Si, my friend. It is all yours. I have no use for them and I think they will be in good hands with you. Take it as a thanks for your recent services."

"Grazie my lady. I wish you the best of luck." Armand took both of her hands in his and kissed her softly on her knuckles. Rosaline gave him a soft smile.

"Arrivederci. And be well." She practically jumped out of the coach as the driver opened the door for her. He placed her small trunk in front of her after she exited the carriage.

Rosaline thanked the driver and paid him several coins. As the coach left the village, Armand waved at her which she returned with a small nod and a smile.

She then turned to face the manor to where she had been dropped off. Locksley manor. It had not changed it the last decade or so, from when she was last here.

Hoping her dear friend was in at the time, Rosaline dragged her trunk up to the door and knocked three times on the solid wood frame. She was then greeted by an old woman with dark and greying hair, who she assumed was the maid.

"May I help you?" She inquired.

"Yes, you can help with this trunk actually." Rosaline placed her luggage beside her for the maid to see.

"Uumm…" the maid looked at the trunk confused "Is the master expecting you, Lady…-"

"Rosaline. And no, I wish to surprise my old friend." Rosaline pushed her way into the home, I am an old friend of his. I'm sure he won't mind. I rather think he would be pleasantly surprised. If it's alright with you I would like a bath. I have been traveling for a long time an am afraid I do not smell my best." She laughed slightly, clutching the right sleeve of her dress.

"I-I do not know if my lord will-"

"Will 3 crowns suffice?" Rosaline interrupted the maid's uncertainties with the money in her palm.

The maid smiled. "Welcome my lady Rosaline, I shall run your bath immediately. Sean?" a young boy came into the room after she called. "Please take the Lady's things to the spare room."

* * *

><p>Guy dismounted his stead and handed the reins to the stable boy.<p>

All the journey home, guy could not get the image of the red woman out of his mind. She was very beautiful, striking even. But he pushed the image of her away from his thoughts. Since his humiliation with Marian, he had become bitter and resentful. (Or more so than before)

He took of his cloak and handed it to the maid as soon as he entered his manor.

"Oh my lord, the Lady Rosaline is waiting for you upstairs. She says she has a long journey and wished to bathe before seeing you." The maid said, putting away his cloak. Guy stopped in his tracks. He did not know anyone called _Rosaline._

"What?" he asked rudely at his maid.

"She said she was an old friend of yours and she wanted to surprise you-"

"Are you telling me that you let a stranger into my home with no more information that that they were an old friend of mine?"

The maid didn't know how to reply. "My lord I-"

"Oh shut up!" he snapped, quickly racing up the stairs to identify this Rosaline.

Before Rosaline slowly lowered herself into the bath, she tied her hair into a messy bun to avoid it touching the water. The heat of the water gently kissed her skin as she descended. She sat up and gently cleaned her body, ridding herself of the smell of travel.

She could then here the front door and she decided it was the right time to get out.

Dripping water all of the bathroom, she walked to where the towel was and dried herself off. Dropping the towel to the floor she took the brush that was sitting on the table below the mirror. She release her red strands from the constraints of the bun and gently brushed them.

Just then she could hear the bathroom door burst open and she spun around to see a man clad in black leather looking furious.

His angry expression however left his face as his eyes fell on her bare body. Rosaline screamed and shot down to the towel to cover herself.

The man realised the situation and quickly shut the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosaline shouted from behind the door.

Guy finally composed himself and took his glove covered hand off the door handle. "I should be asking you that. You are in my home."

"What are you talking about?"

"You say you are her to see me under false pretences. I do not know a Rosaline nor have I ever seen you before."

"What?" Rosaline yelled again quickly dressing herself. "I am here to see Robin. Lord of Locksley."

Guy's eyes pricked at the mention of the outlaw's name. His eyebrows lowered into a frown "_I _am the Lord of Locksley. Robin _Hood_ is an outlaw, and revoked his title after going against the sheriff."

_Robin Hood? _ Rosaline thought to herself. "Excuse me?" she asked quietly, opening the door, now fully clothed.

Guy turned to properly look at her. It was the girl he saw in the marketplace that day. She was much more beautiful in person. His throat seemed to become dry and he swallowed hard.

"Is what you say true?"

Clenching his jaw, Guy straightened his posture and nodded. "Now if I may ask, who are you?"

Rosaline sighed "Pardon my intrusion, but I was not aware that Robin has lost his title and was under the impression this was still his home. Apologies." She bowed her head with slight shame. "My name is Lady Rosaline, I have come here from Italy."

Guy looked her up and down while she bowed. She was adorned in clothes of noble stature, so he knew she was of well means. "Sir Guy of Gisborne, my lady."

They stood for a moment in silence, and Rosaline took this time to observe him. He was tall, much taller than she, practically towering over her. Very chiselled features. A strong jaw and beautiful blue eyes that caused her breath to hitch as they met with her dark brown ones.

"What may I ask are you doing here?" Guy asked her.

"I used to live here. In Nottingham I mean. My husband has just died and I saw no need for me to stay in a country that does not agree with me."

"Do you not have family you can go to?"

Rosaline chuckled, a sound that Guy found very pleasant indeed, "My, you are full of questions aren't you."

Guy flashed her a smirk "Well you are the one broke into my manor."

"I didn't break in, I was let in."

"So it seems." He chortled. Once more silence settled upon the pair. Rosaline was once again the one to break it.

"I should leave." She quickly said awkwardly passing him to descend the stairs. Guy watched her as she gracefully walked down his stairs and out of the door. He then licked his lips, crossed arms and deep in thought.

When Rosaline left the former home of her friend, she raised her hand and felt her cheeks. She felt the blood rushing too them when she remember he had seen her fully exposed. She was mortified.

* * *

><p>Rosaline made her way to one of the few farms in Lockley she knew kept horses. Hoping to buy her transport back to Nottingham.<p>

She saw an elderly man tending to the stables, which held three horses.

"Mr West?" she called out to the man. Instantly recognising him from her times spent together with Robin in the village when she was younger.

The old man looked out of the corner of his eye to see the young woman walking towards him "Yes?"

"You may not remember me but I used to come her as a child often."

"By my beard!" the old man cried out "Little lady Rosaline. You have grown." Rosaline giggled.

"I suppose so. I am in need of a horse. Will you be willing to part with one of yours?"

"Well my dear, these times are hard, and I cannot afford to just give things away."

"I am willing to pay of course." Rosaline lifted the bag of coins she had hanging off her belt.

The old man shot her a toothy grin "In that case take your pick." He then led her over to the three horses in his pen. "This one is here is a fine stallion, 10 years old and very loyal."

Rosaline used one hand to pet its snout and the other its mane. The horse took to her kindly and allowed her to do so. He was a large beast, with gorgeous shining chestnut fur. "He's lovely, I'll take him. Will 40 crowns be enough?" She took the money out of her purse and handed it to the old farmer.

He almost seemed to cry at that amount of money. "Bless you dear." He thanks her as he opened the door of the pen to place the saddle and reins on Rosaline's new stead. He then helped her onto the saddle. It was a perfect fit. Her feet slipped into the foot straps and she held tight on the reins.

"Pleasure doing business." She said before she clicked her teeth to signal the horse to move.

She guided the horse through the village with the intention of exiting through the south in order to leave for Nottingham.

As Rosaline passed the Locksley manor she heard the deep voice of the lord of the manor. "Leaving so soon?"

"She tugged on the reins to stop her horse. "If I want to get to Nottingham before night, I'd better leave now."

"And where do you wish to go from there. I don't recall you saying you have family."

"I don't. I only wish to stay at an inn for the time being. Then I shall work out my next move."

Guy nodded in understanding. With nothing else to say, Rosaline softly kicked her horse to move forward.

He does not know why he did what he did next, but all he knew is that he couldn't stop himself for what came out of his mouth next. "Lady Rosaline." She stopped in her tracks "I would not be a gentleman if I allowed you to do so. Would you so prefer staying her for the night?"

Rosaline was confused at the sudden invitation. "Are you sure sir Guy? I mean we barely know each other."

"I insist. Besides, isn't your trunk in one of my spare rooms?" Rosaline rolled her eyes at herself. She knew she had forgotten something.

"I think it is." She swung one leg over the horse and jumped down. "Very well, I shall accept your invitation. It is very kind of you Sir Guy."

Guy flashed her a half smirk "My pleasure."

He had a feeling he would be kicking himself in the morning for his actions.

* * *

><p><em>So let me know what you think.<em>

_Good or bad as long as its constructive. _

_Help me get better :)_

_HouseofWolves06 xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reivews and follows/favourites_

_I was going to post this last Saturday but i had to write and rewrite it so many times. I just generally wasn't happy with the quality, but I have don my best and hopefully there are no mistakes or errors. _

_So here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD. **

**although I wouldn't mind owning jonas armstrong or richard armitage for a while :B)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Reunited<strong>

Dinner that night had been interesting to say the least.

Guy lived alone so it was a rare moment when he had company for a meal in his own home.

Rosaline was pleasant enough company, especially compared to the sheriff and the members of his council.

They talked and evened joked together. He really did enjoy the short time he had spent with her that night.

They sat by the fire, lit by one of the servants hours ago to warm the manor. Rosaline was nursing a warm cup of milk while guy had a cup of wine in his. She sat close to the fire on the floor as he sat next to her on of the chairs. He did find it odd she sat on ground when a perfectly goo seat opposite him was available.

"It is getting late sir Guy. I should retire." Rosaline stood, leaving her cup on the ground. "Thank you again for taking pity on my situation. I know there are not many people who would do what you did."

Guy let out a small laugh. "Believe me I am not saint. And do not mistake what I did with pity. I am merely… curious." Rosaline tilted her head in confusion, she did not know how to respond.

"Well in any case, thank you I will be out of your hair soon." His sleek black hair, framing his strong masculine face. _Wait, what? _

Rosaline shook her head, attempting to rid her mind of that thought, which earned her a strange look from the man before her.

"Yes, I'll walk you up."

Guy led Rosaline to the spare room of the manor. It had a small double bed with thick blankets and covers, a dresser opposite and a small table next to the bed that had a small lit candle atop it.

"Goodnight Lady Rosaline." Guy took her right hand in his and placed a small and quick kiss on the back of her fingers.

"Good night sir Guy."

* * *

><p>For the next few days Rosaline stayed in Locksley, despite saying she would only be there for one night. Guy had been very kind as to let her remain in his home until she was able to go somewhere. And right now she had nowhere to go.<p>

She had woken later in the day to find Guy had gone to Nottingham on business, leaving her alone in the house. Rosaline decided she would find out more about what had become of her friend, Robin. Robin and Rosaline had been very close family friends before she was to be the Italian lord and take away a good 10 years of her youth.

After her departure to Italy at the age of 12 she and Robin had kept in touch, sending letters back and forth at least one message within 3 months. More often than she spoke to her own father.

She knew about his engagement to Marian, his achievements as an archer in King Richard's army and his departure to the Holy Lands. He, in turn, knew little about the time she spent in the foreign country. She was always very vague in the letters, revealing no more than what she had done that particular week with the wives of her husbands esteemed friends.

When Robin had left for Jerusalem, the letters had stopped, sowing the seeds of doubt that he was still alive, but when word got to her that he had returned safely, she quickly departed Italy for the familiar shores of England.

Since Robin was nowhere to be found, Rosaline had decided to look for another who will give her answers; Marian.

From what she knew so far, Marian was the daughter of the ex-sheriff of Nottingham, now Lord of Knighton.

Rosaline got dressed, armed herself with a long blade she had brought back from Florence and mounted her horse to leave for Knighton. She had instructed Guy's maid to inform him of where she was upon his return. She was unsure of how long she would spend in the village, and thought it wise to let her host know where she was.

The journey was quicker than she expected, her sense of direction was excellent despite how long she had spent away from Nottinghamshire.

She arrived in Knighton early afternoon, the sun was bright and the birds chirping. There was a cold chill in the air, signalling the end of autumn. Winter was coming and Rosaline couldn't help think of what the poor of Nottingham would do if this particular winter was harsh.

She hadn't experienced many, but the few she did were brutal. Food supplies were usually low and there was never enough clothing or firewood to keep everyone warm.

Rosaline dismounted her horse, which she had grown quite fond of and finally named Eli, and walked the rest of the way to Knighton manor, holding his reins.

A woman about the same height and age as Rosaline stepped out of the manor holding two wicker baskets of fruit and vegetables. From her appearance, Rosaline immediately concludes this was the Marian Robin had been engaged to before leaving for the Holy Lands.

"Lady Marian I presume," she greeted causing Marian to jump. The other woman looked at her, wide eyed and surprised.

"Yes I am," Marian answered standing straight, "I'm sorry, I do not think we have met."

"No unfortunately, but I have heard a lot about you." Marian cocked her head to the side, signalling her confusion. "I believe we have a mutual friend; Robin. Hood as he goes by now. Honestly, where did that come from?" Rosaline chuckled softly.

Marian laughed nervously "Yes I do know Robin. How may I ask do you?" She asked her cautiously. Robin Hood was not short of enemies at the moment, and Marian wanted to be sure this new woman was not one of them.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rosaline my lady and I am a dear old friend of Robin'."

"So you're Rosaline?" Marian's sceptical expression was replaced by an understanding one. "Robin has mentioned you before with fondness. He said you two were childhood friends?"

"We were," she almost replied bitterly, "Until he decided to play hero with the king in Jerusalem and I haven't heard from him since. A lot of embarrassment would have been avoided if I was aware of what he was up to now." Rosaline felt the heat creeping to her cheeks as she reminded herself of a few nights ago when Guy of Gisborne saw her in the altogether.

"Embarrassment?"

Rosaline's eyes widened. "Oh do not worry. I was babbling."

Marian offered her a smile. "Well in any case how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew what is really going on. I find it hard to believe Robin would just abandon his title and become and outlaw. Unfortunately Sir Guy is reluctant to share any information concerning him."

The other woman frowned slightly. "I'm afraid that is a long story."

"I have time." Rosaline shrugged matter of factly.

"Very well, I am about to give some food to the villagers, food supplies have been fairly low recently and I have some to spare. Shall we walk and talk?"

"Of course. Let me help you." Rosaline held out her hand motioning for Marian to pass her one of the wicker baskets. Marian did so and led Rosaline toward the village square.

"Now, Robin…"

* * *

><p>Rosaline couldn't believe what she had heard. Actually no, she could. Robin had always been one to help others and it only makes sense he would wish to give aid in such a way. The only thing she struggled with was the fact that Guy, the man who has so graciously offered shelter for her was the one fighting Robins good deeds.<p>

"Well that is certainly informative. Thank you Lady Marian."

"Just Marian, please."

Rosaline smiled. "Of course. Then I insist you call me Rosa. I found Rosaline was often too formal."

The two women giggled at their quick formation of friendship. Rosaline had very few female friends when in Italy. Her Italian was shaky at best and the woman of her now deceased husband's court were far too snobby for her tastes. Marian on the other had was genuine and kind. She understood why Robin had asked for her hand in the previous years but did not understand why he would let her go so easily. Something told her they would get along quite well.

Just then, the sound of pounding hooves grew closer to them and Rosaline looked up to see Guy riding in Knighton on a beautiful black stallion. She noticed the constant theme of black around Guy and made a mental note to find out why.

"Lady Rosaline," he said "Lady Marian." His eyes fell to the other woman, his expression becoming less friendly.

"Sir Guy, I see you found my note." Rosaline greeted.

"Yes I did. Did you finish everything you needed to do here?"

"I suppose so-"

"Good then," he interrupted earning a raised eyebrow from the red head. "Do you wish for an escort back to the manor?"

Rosaline thought for a moment, wondering why he was so eager to return to Locksley. "That's very kind of you sir Guy, but you do not have to."

"On the contrary, it is no trouble at all."

"If you insist." Rosaline looked to her new friend. "Thank you for informing me so greatly Marian, you have been very helpful."

"No problem. Let me help you to your horse.

Marian and Rosaline walked side by side to the stables and retrieved her horse, Eli. Rosaline hopped on and looked towards Marian "May I asked you something."

"You may."

"I have noticed some hostility between you and Sir Guy. Is there a reason behind this?"

Marian cleared her through. That may be a story for another time. But let's just say we are not on good terms at the moment."

Rosaline nodded. "I understand. Thank you again."

Marian waved her off as she joined Guy nearer the outskirts of the village. He was waiting patiently on his horse, looking tentatively at the sky.

"I am here. Shall we?"

Guy's face softened when he saw her and she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips but he stayed mostly stoic. "Yes, lets."

They trotted out of the village and headed back to Locksley. It was mostly in silence until Guy spoke up.

"So why did you wish to see Marian?"

"Hmm? Oh, I wished to found out something about someone."

Guy raised his eyebrow. "Oh, who might that be?" He was worried she had asked about him.

"Well, if you must know, it was Robin." She saw Guy tense at the mention of his name. "I was not sure if you were going to divulge any more information about my childhood friend other than he is an 'outlaw'"

"That is what he is" he retorted. Rosaline's eye twitched.

"Maybe to you but to others he is doing a lot of good."

Guys jaw tightened. He did not find it amusing when people spoke so well of his enemy.

"If that is how you see it then you really-"

"My lord!" a new voice called and the pair tore their gaze away from each other and towards the new comer.

Two of the sheriff's guards were riding towards them. "The sheriff has requested your appearance immediately."

Guy sighed in annoyance. "If I must," he turned back to Rosaline. "Are you alright to make your way back to Locksley? One of the guards can escort you back to my home."

Rosaline raised a hand, "There is no need. I am perfectly capable of making my way back thank you." Guy could sense the irritation in her voice. Rosaline hated being treated like a child.

"Very well. I shall see you when I return." With that they left Rosaline on her own.

Looking ahead she knew it was the right oath back to Locksley, but turning her head to the right she saw the path towards Sherwood Forest. Fancying a little trip into the woods she abandoned the path back to Locksley, she headed toward Sherwood.

* * *

><p>It was no later than 4 o clock and the sun was starting to set. Rosaline hated the winter months due to the fact there was less hours in the day when it was light. She considered herself more of a day person.<p>

Her horse was getting tired and so was she. She decided it was best to head back now.

The forest was calm, save for some rustling I the trees and bushes, possibly the wild animals.

Rosaline thought about Guys mood. He seemed irritated that she was with Marian and that she asked about Robin. Clearly there was more details concerning them than she knew about.

Suddenly a single arrow shot out of the trees and landed in front of the horse. Eli bucked backwards causing Rosaline to fall off. She screamed before she hit the ground, landing on her backside.

She hissed in pain and but ignored it when she stood. She grabbed Elis reins and attempted to calm him down. He was clearly spook and was ready to bolt if Rosaline hadn't taken hold of him.

"Pardon me my lady, but I do not think a woman should be travelling alone this time of day in this part of the forest." A voice which came from where the arrow was fired called out. Rosaline rolled her eyes as she immediately recognised the owner.

"I am Robin Hood, and these are my men." A few more people came out of the trees and circle her and her horse. On large man holding a long wooden staff, two more armed with bows, a small man with a sword and shield and a woman who Rosaline shortly mistook for a boy due to the short hair. "Will you be so kind as to part with some sort of payment? There are many hungry mouths to feed around these parts and your contribution would be most appreciated." Robin climbed out of the tree and walked up to her so that they were only a foot away, clearly not recognising his old friend.

Rosaline smiled, almost wickedly. "Come and get it then" She opened her arms showing she was unarmed and dared him to search her. Robin closed the gap between them slowly and Rosaline grabbed his arm as he raised it and brought it behind his back.

Despite her small frame she managed to take him down to the ground and pinned him there.

"Robin!" the short man with the hat and messy hair shouted in distress and ran towards them. The rest followed suit.

"Ah!" Robin cried in pain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Rosaline whispered in his ear whilst practically sitting on top of him.

His eyes widened recognising her voice. He turned his head slightly to get a look at her. "Rosie?"

"Took you long enough." She laughed as she released him and stood up. The rest of Robin's group were now confused. She was letting him go?

Rosaline held out her hand and Rabin took it, helping himself up. "I'm sorry I… We just didn't… You look… You look different."

"Yes well, you wouldn't full well expect me to look the same after 12 years. That saying, you haven't changed a bit."

Robin laughed. "I did not mean it in a bad way. You are certainly not the 13 year old girl that left for Italy all those years ago." He grabbed his shoulder and winced "And where did you learn to do that?"

"Here, there. I gave myself some fighting lessons."

Robin raised his eyebrows is shock. "Really, you?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?

"Um, not bein' funny but," on if Robins men spoke, "But who is she?"

"Allan, Will, John, Much and Djaq," Robin placed his arm over Rosaline's shoulder. "This is Rosaline, a dear old childhood friend of mine. Are parents were close and her mother treated me like a son after my father passed. Rosaline, as you already gathered these are my friends."

Rosaline curtsied, bowing her head "Nice to finally meet you. I would say Robin has told me a lot about you but I have not heard so much as a 'how are you' in three years." Rosaline did not hesitate to smack Robin on the arm, causing him to look sheepishly at the ground.

"I did not purposefully ignore you."

"Sure sure, Locksley." Rosaline rolled her eyes and mounted her horse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to Sir Guy, he might be wondering where I am."

"_Sir _Guy?" the one called John voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Yes… what?"

"You are in league with that traitor?"

"Traitor? What are you- Guy is putting me up for the time being. As you already know Robin my family home has been burned to the ground so I have nowhere to go. Sir Guy had graciously offered me a room."

Robin looked at her suspiciously.

She gave him a look "Not like that, our relationship is purely platonic."

"So you are friends?"

Rosaline hummed. "Not quite, more like acquaintances. He has been very kind to me."

"I don't like it one bit. Rosie, you cannot trust the man."

"And why not?" Rosaline crossed her arms, and Robin was beginning to show his disproval.

"He is a dangerous, villainous little snake and he uses people to get what he wants. I fear you will not be safe with him.

Rosaline found it hard to believe. She had only known Guy for a few days yet she had no reason to think he was what Robin truly said. "I'm sorry Robin but I really must be off. I feel we should catch up another time."

Robin sighed in defeat. He knew his friend well, there was no convincing her of Gisborne's true nature. But he would have to keep an eye on her. "Very well, but just remember my words." He hoped she would see what he truly was before she got herself hurt.

"Don't be cross old friend, I can take care of myself." Rosaline kicked Eli's sides gently, signalling him to start moving, when Robin stood out in front of her.

"One moment, if you'd please." He said raising his hand. "Unfortunately you are still a lady of noble stature, meaning our task here is not finished. Payment is still required to travel through the forest my Lady. I cannot be showing any favouritism when robing the rich is concerned." Robin flashed her a cheeky smile whilst waiting for her to respond. Rosaline shook her head and laughed.

"If I must outlaw. I do not have any money on me but take the bracelet." She unhooked the piece of jewellery on her wrist and chucked it into his hands. "IT was a gift from my dearly departed husband. I was never really fond of it but it should be worth a fair bit."

Robin bowed, showing false respect. "Thank you Lady Rosaline, you may go."

"Good bye Robin." She said with an exasperated tone and nodded to the rest of the group in goodbye. Eli galloped out of the forest and headed towards Locksley.

* * *

><p>Guy paced back and forth in the foyer of the manor. It was dark and Rosaline had not arrived back yet. She said she was to return soon after he had left for Nottingham, yet she was nowhere to be found when he returned home.<p>

His concern for the woman worried him. He had only known her for a short time yet he felt duty bound to ensure she was alright. Guy was not one to care so quickly for another.

Guy did not have many friends, or any if you don't count Vaisey, and felt there could be something there with Lady Rosaline. His body tensed as his worry increased.

Just then he could hear the hoof steps and whinnying of a horse. His ears perked up and he stared at the front door.

Slowly the handle turned and the door creaked open to reveal Rosaline. His shoulders lowered as he relaxed to see her safely back but then he noticed her appearance. The bottom of her dress as well as the sleeves had been slightly torn and her hands were muddy and cuffed.

"Oh Sir Guy! I did not realise you were still up."

Guy walked over to the woman. "I did not want to retire before your arrival. Where may I ask have you been? I thought you were to come back after we had left Knighton only for me to find my house empty."

"Apologies, but I had been held up. I was taking a walk in Sherwood and I had a brief run in with a certain outlaw."

Guy clenched his jaw. "Hood." He said through gritted teeth. Guy stepped closer taking her hands in his. "He did not hurt you did he?"

"What? No, he would never! I did however have to part with a bracelet. Shame really, but no matter."

"He stole from you?" he asked, showing genuine concern and releasing her hands.

"I suppose so. Anyway, it does not matter. I have arrived back now and if you'd excuse me, I would like to have a wash."

"How can you be so calm after what had happened. Hood had robbed you and you seem unfazed by it."

"That is because Robin is my friend and I did willingly part with the bracelet. Why does it matter so?" Rosaline was walking towards the staircase before she stopped to look at Guy. He showed the same level of irritation Robin did when she told him she was currently living with 'the enemy'.

"I find it hard to see you would still want to be associated with him. He is an outlaw."

"You should have heard the thing he was saying about you." Guy raised his eyebrows. "Robin is my friend and I would like to think you have become mine as well. That is why I will not pass judgement on either of you."

"What do you mean, pass judgment?"

Rosaline sighed. "I does not matter."

"I do not think you should be so friendly with him." Guy warned, "Allying yourself with outlaws can get you in trouble."

Rosaline did not like his tone. "I feel I am a grown woman Sir Guy and I do not appreciate being told what to do." After being warned by Robin to stay away from Guy she did not like being told the same thing again.

Guy's eyes focused on her, his brows furrowing. "As a guest in my home, it would be wise not to speak to me like that."

"Then maybe I have overstayed my welcome." She answered back, earning a confused look from the lord of Locksley. "If you so wish I will be gone in the morning."

Guy didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Rosaline nodded.

"I see. Well, Thank you for letting me stay for this long. I do appreciate it." With that, Rosaline walked up the stairs and into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed, now upset with how they had ended up on bad terms. But there was nothing she could do about it and Rosaline accepted that.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, and things were going so well :P <em>

_Review and favourite/follow!_

_And if I dont post anything before Thursday, Merry Christmas!_

_HouseofWolves06 xxx_


End file.
